


with simple naive trust

by lance_alt



Series: Little Demuses AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: following chapter 80R1 is a lovable boyLet's explore his relantionship with R2, his best friend@mylifeisadeceit helped me with setting the story better
Series: Little Demuses AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545991
Kudos: 6





	with simple naive trust

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: caps, abuse, violence mention
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614929957166235648/with-simple-naive-trust-lancealt-sanders

1st of November

The man in front of us -dad Remus, he said- finished explaining what we had to do for the surprise he had planned for his friend.

One of my brothers -that was who he was to me, right?- got in front of me. "You need a hand?", he tended one towards me.

I nodded and he helped me get up. "Thank you, ehm... "

He seemed to have realized why I stopped the sentence, took my hand and dragged us both in front of dad.

He poked his leg and asked, "Do we have names?"

"Oh, uh... No? Not yet?" he replied, uncertain. "What about this?", he smiled and clapped his hands, "You, little fella," pointing at my brother, "will be Rem1 and you", he pointed at me, this time, "Rem2!"

"Alright!!", that was when I saw him smile for the first time. It looked like an excited and determined one.

I smiled back at him, and decided it would have been amazing to have him as best friend!

2nd of November

I was right about us turning friends! We spent all time together!

For some reason he looked up at dad Remus as a hero and wanted to be like him. He said so, since he was 'Rem1' he had to be the next heir in line, the next Remus.

It was our second day of life, but he had already created his own team, how awesome was that?!

'Team R1,2,4&D6' which was composed by our great leader R1, me, R4 who was quite fun to be around and D6 -he seemed kinda shy and quite, but I didn't really know him much.

With awesome teamwork, guided by our awesome leader, we had already done so many things!

We had just come back from R4 putting a spider inside dad Remus's mouth, by accident, and he hadn't stopped talking about it since. He was more energetic than I thought, apparently.

4th of November

Everyone was doing something different. Dad Deceit and R4 were chatting and the more quite ones were playing with some toys. I thought that was were I actually belonged, but R1 immediatly went towards me, dragged me and talked about having another idea to impress dad Remus -who was creating some weird show for us. I didn't know why he wanted me around, I didn't contribute that much, but I was always so glad when he did.

Our leader pointed at a board with a scheme plan drawn on it. "And this will make us successfully go to the other side of the river without sacrificing any of us!"

"Is it or isn't it the best plan you've ever seen in your life?"  
I could only nod at him and being amazed once again by his thinking.

10th of November

Rem 4 was having a trip, so the team had been down to three, but we were still doing our best!

"R2!", my great leader was calling from the other room! I rushed in front of him and put a hand on my forehead in a 'yes, captain' motion, like we always did when playing, and smiled.

"Stop with childish stuff", he said in a serious tone. I quietly lowered my hand and looked at him confused.

"We have a new mission... ", he started explaining, but the smile he made... it was an evil one, it was scaring me a little. "Beat Rem4"

22nd of November

I thought back at me and R1 playing every sort of game, us having sleepovers every night -once it lasted all day too-, and the adventures we have promised to do sometime in the future.

It was all just a memory, because my brother had changed. He was obsessed with that non-existent battle with R4, always making plans and plans to suppress the other. I believe he has made up another version of him in his mind, due to the the fact they haven't seen each other in a long while.

"YOU WEREN'T LISTENING AGAIN", I jumped at another one of his shoutings. Me and him were in our room, in front of his blackboard, making a scheme plan for only he knew what it was needed for.

I put my focus on my "leader", so to make him continue. I was the only one left, anyway. Our team was made of four people... Too bad no one wanted to be with the boss anymore, so two members it was.

Yeah, he yelled at me a lot, but I wasn't brave enough to start lecturing him or becoming a spy by telling our parents. I have always known that.

D4, due to his wanting to at least try to become the therapist of the house, noticed right away something was wrong. He tried to talk to him, I remembered that -It had costed an almost punch to my face-, so I went to him an asked to not get in our way.

Was I afraid of R1? Yes. Was I afraid of anyone who said my name? Yes. Would I ever tell someone? Nope, I'm not brave enough. Plus, it was nothing that serious or concerning.

I was beginnig to forget the time when I was trying to open up to the others, trying to talk more and I did laugh more. I was loyal, though, so I had to stick with R1 and help him in that rough time -Not like I had any other choice, honestly. 

D2 called for lunch. I nodded at him and we three went to eat, reminding to myself that maybe I was seeing things in the wrong way. It was my own choice to be the quite one again, I couldn't blame him for that. Rem1 was just another child like us, who was currently eating while everyone else was laughing at his jokes, him smirking for this.

I just hoped things could really turn out better, or like before, at least. He did care for me after everything, no matter what, right? So I was doing the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614929957166235648/with-simple-naive-trust-lancealt-sanders


End file.
